Not All Questions Can Be Answered
by sammiij96
Summary: this is a common one but i dont care. shane is going to ask claire to marry him but eve knows claire is hiding something but won't tell shabe what it is. rated m just to be safe. bad at summaries please r
1. Chapter 1

Shane's POV:

Today's the day I ask her the question. I know I've only known her for two years, it still means something more than anything else I've ever known. But oh god, what if she says no? Am I even good enough for her to consider it? Come on Shane! Pull yourself together; this is Claire we're talking about! I take a deep breath and start to leave my room when I hear a loud crash from down stairs and Eve yelling "Sup people, I'm home" no shit Sherlock of course your home. Maybe I'll talk to her about whether or not Claire would say yes.

After all Eve is Claire's only best friend. I walk into the living room and Eve stares at me, do I really look that bad?

"Eve can I ask you a question?"

"Sure I guess as long as it's not 'should I put some zombie dirt in your chili'" I laughed a little remembering saying that when Claire first came to see the room.

"No, actually it's about Claire" her eyes shot up looking angry. "Hold on, you're not leaving her are you? Because if you are I am going to have to kick your dumb ass to the moon." Shock filled my face, why would I ever leave Claire? Why would Eve even think that?

"HELL NO! I'd never leave Claire! You're the dumb ass for even thinking I would." She seemed embarrassed about jumping to conclusions before.

"Oh well, then what were you gonna ask about Claire?"

I took a deep breath again, even talking about it made me nervous. Eve could think I was being stupid and Claire would never marry someone like me, "I was going to ask Claire to marry me later tonight, but what if she says no? What if she realizes I'm not good enough for her?"

Eve burst out laughing, when she finally stopped she said "You are being a complete idiot, of course you should ask her, and it's about time, Michael and I had a bet about how long it would take you to ask her, and she would say yes, but you still have to ask her, because I really need twenty buck.s".

They really made a bet about how long it would take me to ask her? I guess there really is nothing to worry about then. Just as I started to feel a little bit better, Eve got this look on her face that said she had something important to say, but knew she shouldn't say it, but what she did say was "Shane, Claire really need to tell you something before you ask her."

Oh fuck

_**PLEASE REVIEW. SHOULD I CONTINUE? THANKYOU FOR READING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV:

I was so tired form helping Myrnin all day, and finding out this morning. I walked through the doors of the glass house and it appeared to be completely empty. I called out "hello? Is anyone home?"

Just then I saw Shane walking down the stairs looking a little nervous. Maybe Eve talked to him about this morning. Oh god I could only hope that she didn't. Who knows what might happen. He could leave, or he could stay and just hate me. I hope it was neither. As he approached me he slowly stated to say "Um, Claire, Eve told me that you had something you wanted to tell me." Thank god she didn't tell him.

I started to fiddle with my fingers. I hope he sees that I am just as nervous as he looks. "Yeah, there is." I took a deep breath then quickly said "Shane I'm pregnant" I looked down afraid that he might look mad, or start yelling. I heard his footsteps come closer and take me into a hug. "Are you sure? Did you take a test? When did you find out?"

I had to laugh at all of his questions, "okay okay, yes I'm sure, yes I took a test, and this morning."

He stepped back a little bit "Okay, I believe you, but still you are going to see a doctor tomorrow."

"Already one step ahead of you. Eve and I made an appointment for tomorrow this morning."

"Good." He then leaned down and kissed me.

Shane's POV:

Oh wow, I can't even explain how happy I am. My family was officially starting. If she says yes, we will be a complete family. I couldn't think of a better time to ask her so I said.

"Claire, could you come upstairs with me I wanna show you something."

"Sure, are you sure that you're not mad?"

"Absolutely"

With that being said she followed me upstairs into my room. She went to go sit on my bed and was highly confused by the fact that I was standing in front of her doing nothing. Even though I was more confident than I was this morning I was still highly nervous. So instead of going on one knee like I intended to do, I dropped down on both and could not move at all. I hoped I didn't look to stupid, what the hell I always look stupid around Claire and I love that she doesn't care. She laughed a little when she did see me fall. Fuck I could feel my face getting red. Why am I embarrassed to do this? I need to just get it over with. I reached in my back pocket and took out the ring box. Claire's eyes looked like stars.

"Claire, you know I love, I love you more than anything in the whole world. So I was thinking would you like to marry me?"

She jumped up. Was she leaving? No! I can't let her leave, so I got up too.

"YES! YES! YES!" I grabbed her in a hug and started kissing her, for hours maybe, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that my life was now officially perfect. I was going to marry the perfect girl who was having my child.


End file.
